


Never Simple

by theskywasblue



Category: Bleach
Genre: Hand Job, M/M, Poetry, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikkaku and Yumichika on the discourse of truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Simple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chomiji](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chomiji).



> For the prompt: Ikkaku/Yumichika, handjob/first time - "Let's throw the truth away, we'll find it in this kiss."

After all the battles are over, and the Soul Society is down more than one captain for the thirteen squads, everything is speculation and double talk. Ikkaku himself dies and is reborn at least a dozen times on the tongues of gossiping Shinigami.

Eventually, it gets to be too much work to sort out the tiny pebbles of truth from the avalanche of rumour, so Ikkaku gives up listening to any of it. He knows what he said and did and saw, and he knows that the facts are not rose-tinted or sugar-coated. Everything about their world has changed overnight – the veil of _as it has always been_ cut apart by broad strokes of Kurosaki Ichigo’s Zanpakuto – and what was hidden underneath, now bared to the light of day, is something that no one wants to admit to ever seeing.

“The truth,” Yumichika tells him, several nights later when they are back at the compound, drinking Sake in Ikkaku’s rooms, “is a very ugly thing.”

Ikkaku licks the rim of his sake glass experimentally. He would rather have a beer if he was honest with himself, but beer is an ugly drink in Yumichika’s world. “What happened to ‘Truth is beauty, beauty truth’?”

Outside the window, towards the practice fields, there is an explosion – a deafening roar and a dizzying wave of spiritual energy that makes the dorm buildings shiver and settle. Their Captain is training again.

When the cascade of sound and energy passes them over, Yumichika looks at Ikkaku sideways, soft lips turned up in an amused grin, “Did you just quote poetry to me?”

“Hey, I can read.”

“Well,” Yumichika tips his head back, exposing the pale stretch of his throat, and drains his sake glass, “they also say ‘In wine, truth’. I think that counts double for Sake.”

That, Ikkaku thinks, is the sort of truth he might be able to actually tolerate if he tries hard enough, the sort that won’t wash out under bright lights or leave a sour taste in the back of his throat. In any case, it has been far too long since the last time he got good and drunk, and this seems an entirely too opportune time to remedy that.

After all, they might soon all be fighting a war they have no hope of winning.

Truth is all subjective – that’s the biggest problem with it. It would be easy if you could trust someone else’s word for the truth, but that’s impossible, because everyone sees it their own way. Kenpachi’s truth is on the blade of his Zanpakuto, Byakuya’s is written somewhere in a book of law, and Aizen’s...well, that’s all part of the greater question, isn’t it?

Ikkau is strong, and he even likes to think of himself as being pretty damn smart. All the same, he has no idea where the real truth (if there is such a thing) might hide itself. It could be somewhere under Komamura’s complicated headgear for all he knows.

He’s considering going in search of another bottle of Sake – the one they have seems to have emptied itself remarkably quickly – when Yumichika turns, straddles his lap, and kisses him.

It’s not a very beautiful kiss, he thinks – much too quick and wet, tasting of sake - and he almost says so too, except by the time his tongue is his own again Yumichika is reaching inside his shihakusho and palming his cock. After that everything else, even the truth, is sort of insignificant.

-End-


End file.
